


Lord Voldemort

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Lord Voldemort considers things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what depressed me so much to make me write this, but write it I did! *sweatdrop* I dare say, this is the most In Cannon!Voldemort I've ever written... *shudders*

An addiction. Blood. Streams of red flooding the earth around me. Those gaping wounds with muscles and fat bared. Falling to the ground. Everyone could see.

Oh, the horror. I love the horror in their eyes when they see it all strewn around. Their loved ones, dead and dying. Oh, I don’t like mercy killings. Best to let them die slowly. Die painfully. Die screaming.

Just like that boy. That boy who’d trusted too quickly and grew up too fast. He’d screamed as he’d died. He’d had such a lovely scream, too. A scream of despair, of regret, of disgust.

Disgust? Of course, after all, I’d been born from that child’s sufferings. Tom Riddle had given me life.

I am Lord Voldemort.


End file.
